Mediadora
by Stella Mayfair
Summary: Kagome tem uma dádiva, é uma mediadora. O que é isso? Ela vê fantasmas e tem a missão de fazer essas almas pararem de vagar no nosso plano. Mas todos os seus conceitos mudam quando ela se vê apaixonada por um!
1. A Mudança

Mediadora Cap. 1 A Mudança 

**De**: Adaptado por **_Stella Mayfair_**, baseado num livro de **_Mag Cabot_**, sob o pseudônimo de **_Jenny Carrol_**.

Estava como de costume não gosto de variar muito, com uma maquiagem preta pesada nos olhos, um batom preto nos lábios, com meu transversal na orelha, e com minhas típicas vestimentas pretas. Lia um livro de terror, durante a viajem que por sua vez foi muito longa e estava morta de cansaço, claro uma viajem longa daquela todo mundo ficaria cansado, sair do Brasil até o Japão não é para qualquer um.

Porque tinha que ir para o Japão, não poderia ter ficado simplesmente lá com seus avós? Mas, não! Sua mãe tinha que arranjar um namorado bem longe do seu país com tanto homem no Brasil porque ela tinha que escolher um logo do Japão? Deixou sua única amiga do mundo para ver sua mãe feliz, esse tal de Houjo que ainda tinha três filhos homens ao qual apelidei "carinhosamente" de Soneca, Dunga e Mestre. Dunga por ser boboca demais, Mestre porque ele era um típico CDF e Soneca porque...Ah...Porque ele sempre fica parado com cara de sono.

Quando passei pelo portão de desembarque vi e ouvi minha mãe gritando:

-Kagomezinha!

E logo depois o idiota do dunga rindo da minha cara, cumprimentei todos depois de um longo abraço e choro por parte dela, o Houjo se ofereceu a carregar minha mochila.

-Nossa, que peso! Você não sabia que é proibido contrabandear hidrantes?-pergunta sarcasticamente Houjo.

Eu sorri para ele e para rebater falei:

-Não é um Hidrante. É um paquímetro, e ainda tenho mais quatro.

-Quatro?-Houjo fingiu surpresa.-Por acaso acha que está de mudança?

Não sei se disse mas o Houjo se acha o "engraçado". Por quase todo o caminho o mestre ficou dizendo explicações cientificas sobre o porque a cauda do avião balançou um pouco durante a aterrisagem. Depois do seu "pequeno" discurso, a mamãe tentou também fazer o seu discurso, mas dessa vez sobre o meu quarto e a casa onde irei viver daqui por diante.

-Oh Kagome você vai ver seu quarto está uma gracinha, eu e o Houjo o fizemos com tanto carinho, a casa então está linda o Houjo comprou uma casa na colina linda com vista para o mar do seu quarto.

-Você sabia Kagome que a nossa casa tem mais de 500 anos ela foi uma hospedaria no passado...-Mestre ia continuar porém foi duramente interrompido.

-MAIS DE 500 ANOS?-perguntei surpresa. Minha mãe pareceu que se lembrou de algo e deu um tapinha em sua testa.

-Por que tamanho espanto?-pergunta Houjo.

-Lembrei agora que você não gosta de lugares antigos, me desculpe Kagome. Havia me esquecido mas vai ver que a casa está linda fiz de tudo para que gostasse.-diz minha mãe tentando me convencer. -Já eu fiz que dei um sorriso.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando afinal por que todo esse drama por causa da casa ser velha com mais de 500 anos?

Bom, eu vos digo tenho um pequeno probleminha como deu para perceber com casas com mais de 500 anos, bom podem não acreditar, mas sou mediadora. O que é isso? Pessoas infelizes que vêem almas que não partiram para o céu ou inferno por algum motivo.

Geralmente eu os resolvo mentindo e se me enchem o saco vou logo dando uns bons socos ou chutes na bunda. Não sei se deu para perceber, mas nesses casos sou muito esquentada.

Bom, em alguns casos é até bom, por exemplo, quando meu pai morreu, eu não fiquei muito triste porque sabia que poderia ver e falar com ele quando quisesse!

Eu nunca contei para ninguém esse meu "problema", nem mesmo para a minha única amiga a Karol, quer dizer um dia até pensei em contar para ela, agente tinha ido até um parque de diversões e entramos na tenta de uma cigana que "lia as mãos", eu não quis entrar, mas a Karol é muito cabeça dura! Acabei entrando com ela, a cigana pegou a minha mão e falou "Ai meu Deus! Não pode ser!" A Karol toda curiosa como é foi logo perguntando o que era a cigana olhou serio para mim e disse "Você tem a capacidade de ver e falar com fantasmas, você é uma mediadora", "Ai meu Deus! É verdade, Kagome?" perguntou a surpresa Karol, mas pensei melhor e decidi não dizer nada.

Bom, vocês também devem estar confusos em outra questão. Minha mãe sempre foi apaixonada pelo Japão, por isso me deu esse nome japonês, e ainda criança me ensinou a língua japonesa, em uma viajem ao Japão ela conheceu o Houjo e se apaixonaram, casou-se com ele e me fez mudar para cá.

Chegamos em casa, pude perceber que a casa em alguns cantos tinha pequenos buracos de bala, realmente era uma hospedaria muito movimentada no passado e certamente haveria almas e alguns casos para cuidar.

Minha mãe foi logo mostrando o meu quarto toda ansiosa, era um suíte enorme que ficava no segundo andar com uma varanda linda com vista para o mar como havia dito minha mãe, só havia um probleminha, ou melhor, um problemão a decoração de todo o quarto era branca e cor de rosa. Feminino demais para o meu gosto, minha mãe sempre diz que e para largar essa mania de tudo preto, mas fazer o que eu gosto! Mas, resolvi aceitar só para deixar a minha mãe feliz, ela havia se esforçado.

Minha mãe me mostrou alguns apetrechos que o Houjo havia colocado para me agradar como luzes que acendem e desligam com o bater de palmas, e a cama como aquelas de princesa, sabe? Toda cor de rosa.

-E ai? Gostou Kagomezinha?-perguntou minha mãe esperançosa.

-Sim, adorei mãe.-menti claro não queria ver minha mãe triste depois de toda esse trabalho só para me agradar, quanto à decoração...Bom, depois daria um jeito.

-Que bom filha! Fico muito feliz! Bom, vou deixar você descansar.-esperei até que minha mãe saísse do quarto e sentei na minha cama, olhei tediamente para a poltrona no meu quarto. E disse:

-Ok, quem diabos é você?

Oie!

Estou feliz de voltar a ativa!

Essa fic já foi postada no faz muito tempo! Vocês devem estar pensando: "que falta de criatividade"!

Bom, eu vos digo que, eu estou reformulando ela inteira, e deixando bem melhor.

Como todo mundo que cresce eu amadureci, e estou certa de que essa será bem melhor que a outra.

Pra quem já leu a passada: obrigada pelo apoio, estou esperando reviews! \O/

Vocês não vão se arrepender está bem melhor! Beijaum!

Pra quem não leu a passada: Brigada também ... espero que curtem bastante e que acompanhem!

Também estou trabalhando num outro projeto chama-se: Noite das Bruxas, uma obra totalmente original e que tah dando muito trabalho! hehehehe

Em breve! D

Kisses!


	2. Thomoeda, primeiro dia

Mediadora Cap. 2 Thomoeda, Primeiro dia. 

**De**: Adaptado por **_Stella Mayfair_**, baseado num livro de **_Mag Cabot_** sob o pseudônimo de **_Jenny Carrol_**.

Oooo Flash Back oooO

-E ai? Gostou Kagomezinha?-perguntou minha mãe esperançosa.

-Sim, adorei mãe.-menti claro não queria ver minha mãe triste depois de toda esse trabalho só para me agradar, quanto à decoração...Bom, depois daria um jeito.

-Que bom filha! Fico muito feliz! Bom, vou deixar você descansar.-esperei até que minha mãe saísse do quarto e sentei na minha cama, olhei tediamente para a poltrona no meu quarto. E disse:

-Ok, quem diabos é você?

Oooo Fim do Flash Back oooO

Se eu dissesse que o cara ficou surpreso, estaria longe de descrever a ração dele, chegou até a olhar dos lados para conferir se era com ele mesmo que eu estava falando.

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos meio arroxeados, com aquela cara de não estou entendendo nada, pude perceber pelas suas vestimentas que ele era da era feudal. Possuía uma veste vermelha e tinha nas mãos um lenço. Parecia ter uns 18 anos e era muito bonito.

-Não entendo,-disse com espanto e me acordando dos meus devaneios.-Durante todos esses anos, ninguém nunca...

-Claro.-fui cortando.-Olha só, os tempos mudaram um bocado, então qual é a sua?

Ainda ficava perturbada com aquele fantasma lindo e visivelmente gostoso ali me olhando nos olhos, nunca tinha visto olhos tão lindos.

-A minha?-diz ele tentando entender

-É.-disse eu tentando não olhar para o seu peitoral bem definido onde aquela veste vermelha deixava um pouco a mostra. Engoli seco, põe seco nisso.

-Sim, a sua. Qual seu problema porque ainda está aqui?

Ele parecia não entender então tentei ser mais clara:

-Porque você ainda não foi para o outro lado?

-Não sei o que está querendo dizer.-disse ele

-Como não sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer? Está morto. Não deveria estar mais aqui, deveria estar em algum lugar fazendo alguma coisa, cantando com os anjinhos, ardendo no inferno, ou seja, não deveria estar perambulando por ai.

Ele olhou para mim com aquele olhar de galã que ninguém resiste e rebateu:

-E se eu simplesmente gostar de andar por ai?

Não sei porque, mas tava com a impressão de que ele estava sombando da minha cara, e quando isso acontece não dá outra vou logo esmurrando, vocês sabem não tenho muita paciência.Faltava pouco para dar um murro naquele engraçadinho.

-Olhe aqui!-disse eu me levantando da cama.-Você pode ficar andando por ai o quanto quiser, amigo. Vai fundo não estou nem ai, mas aqui não.

-Inuyasha.-disse ele sem se mexer.

-O quê?

-Você me chamou de amigo, achei que gostaria de saber meu nome, prazer meu nome é Inuyasha.

-Bom Inuyasha. Você não pode ficar aqui.

-E você?

Inuyasha agora estava sorrindo para mim. Ele tinha um belo rosto, daqueles que costumava deixar as garotas caidinhas. O tipo de rosto que Karol costumava colar nas paredes do quarto.

-Eu o que?

-Como se chama?-explicou ele.

-Olha aqui vai dizendo logo o que quer e vai dando o fora. Não tenho tempo para...

Fui duramente cortada por ele como se nem estivesse me ouvindo.

-Aquela mulher, sua mãe, a chamou de Kagomezinha.-Disse ele sorrindo para mim.-É apelido pra Kagome não é mesmo?Quer dizer então que este quarto e seu agora, Kagome?

-Isso mesmo. Esse quarto é meu de modo de que você vai ter que se mandar.

-Eu? Me mandar? Antes de construírem essa pensão eu já morava aqui, estou aqui a mais de dois séculos, porque eu? Porque eu teria que me mandar?

-Por que sim. Este quarto é meu e não quero dividir com nenhum morto.

Ele deu os ombros, indignada falei:

-Agora ouça bem, Inuyasha.-Disse dando um leve empurrão nele.-Este quarto é meu. Ou você me deixa eu te ajudar a ir para onde você tem que ir, ou você vai te que ir assombrar outra casa.

-Mas que tipo de garota é você? Como consegue tocar em mim?-Disse espantado

-Quer saber, pois vou lhe disser, sou o tipo de garota que não gosta de compartilhar seu quarto com uma "pessoa" do sexo oposto, de modo que quando eu voltar quero ver você bem longe daqui ouviu, Inuyasha?

Dei as costas e saí.

Depois do jantar, estava morrendo de vontade de trocar de roupa, mas resolvi dar mais algum tempinho para o Inuyasha sair do meu quarto. O Dunga me chamou para assistir um filme, só que de cansada acabei dormindo, o Houjo me acordou.

-Acordando, mocinha. Direto para a sua cama.

Para a minha sorte o Inuyasha não estava mais lá, e isso aí! Sempre ganho as brigas. Depois de um banho refrescante, fui para a minha varanda, olhando o mar quase invisível devido à escuridão, e pensei: Será que fui rude demais com o Inuyasha? Será que ele volta? Resolvi me deitar, pensei ter ouvido algo mais que uma coruja, alguém me chamando... Kagome...

Mas deve ter sido só minha imaginação.

Thomoeda que seria meu colégio daqui a diante, tinha uma farda que na minha opinião era ridícula, só que os uniformes eram tão impopulares que a escola acabou desistindo.

De modo que os alunos poderiam ir com a roupa que quisessem.

Mas o lado religioso ia ser um problema, é que minha mãe nunca se preocupou em me dar uma religião. Logo de manhã minha mãe me mostrou o colégio da minha varanda, como a casa era na colina dava para ver praticamente quase todo o lado para o mar.

-Está vendo aquela grande cúpula vermelha, Kagomezinha?-perguntou-É Thomoeda. A cúpula é da capela. É um dos poucos colégios católicos no Japão.

Mestre que estava passando pelo local explicou toda a história daquele colégio.

-Que memória fotográfica, hein?-Indaguei

Ele deu os ombros.

Havia finalmente chegado o primeiro dia de aula, e eu fui como sempre para a escola: uma saia, blusinha básica preta, meu cabelo solto, e com a minha maquiagem de sempre.

Quando eu e minha mãe atravessamos o grande pórtico frontal do colégio, não vi uma única pessoa que parecesse estar no outro mundo. Era um lugar bonito e tranqüilo, especialmente considerando-se que se tratava de uma construção antiga, pela qual já passara tantos mortos.

Eu não estava entendendo. Cadê os fantasmas?

Talvez eles tivessem medo de ficar ali. Até eu estava meio assustada, diante daquele crucifixo. Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra a arte religiosa, mas será que era mesmo necessário retratar a crucificação de forma tão realista, com tantas feridas e tudo mais?

Aparentemente eu não era a única a pensar assim, pois um garoto que estava afundado num sofá em frente ao lugar onde minha mãe e eu havíamos sido instruídas a esperar percebeu que eu estava olhando naquela direção e disse:

-Dizem que ele chora lagrimas de sangue quando alguma garota daqui não se forma virgem.

Eu não consegui impedir uma risadinha. Minha mãe fuzilou-me com o olhar. A secretaria, uma mulher de meia-idade com ares de que uma coisa daquelas ofendia profundamente, limitou-se a revirar os olhos e soltar, enfarada:

-Oh, Miroku.

Miroku, um garoto bonito mais ou menos com a minha idade, olhou para mim com a cara mais séria:

-É verdade.-disse, em tom grave.-Aconteceu no ano passado. Minha irmã-e acrescentou, baixinho-Ela é adotada.

Eu achei graça de novo, e minha mãe franziu a testa para mim. Na véspera, ela passara a maior parte do dia me explicando que havia sido muito, muito difícil mesmo convencer o colégio a me aceitar, sobretudo porque ela não tina um atestado de batismo meu para apresentar.

No fim das contas, eles só tinham concordado com a minha matricula por causa do Houjo, pois três filhos dele estudavam lá. Acho que um donativo bem polpudo também contribuiu para eu ser aceita.

Estava distraída quando se abriu uma porta pesada de madeira, entrou um padre e disse:

-Sra. Higurashi, que prazer vê-la novamente! Esta suponho deve ser Kagome Higurashi. Queiram entrar, por favor.

Ele nos conduziu ao seu gabinete, deteve-se um momento e disse ao garoto que estava no sofá:

-Mas já, Sr. Miroku? Logo no primeiro dia do semestre?...

Miroku deu os ombros.

-Que posso fazer a baranga me odeia.

-Por favor, não chame a irmã de baranga, Miroku. Vou atendê-lo daqui a pouco.

Depois de uma longa conversa, o PadreMyouga me desejou sinceras boas-vindas explicou que embora eu não fosse católica, seria muito bem vinda nas missas.

Explicou o que poderia me levar à expulsão.Então ele se levantou e disse:

-Muito bem. Vou me despedir da senhora e levar Kagome a sua primeira aula. Está bem assim, Kagome?

Eu em resposta só peguei meu casaco preto. Minha mãe se despediu de mim e me explicou como seria a minha volta para a casa. Minha mãe foi embora e o padre Myouga estava me conduzindo pelo pátio depois de dizer a Miroku que o esperasse.

-Sem problema, padre.-respondeu Miroku, olhando de soslaio para mim por trás do padre.

Não é todo dia que um garoto te olha de soslaio. Fiquei desejando que ele estivesse na minha classe. Os sonhos da minha mãe a respeito da minha vida social talvez pudessem finalmente se realizar.

Enquanto caminhávamos, padre Myouga ia dando algumas explicações sobre o prédio (ou sobre os prédios, melhor dizendo, pois eram muitos. Varias construções de grossas paredes de tijolo cru eram interligadas por galerias de teto baixo, no meio das quais se encontrava um belo parque com cerejeiras, umas fontes borbulhantes e uma estátua de bronze do padre Toshio com mulheres em seus pés. Do outro lado da galeria havia bancos de pedra, para que as pessoas pudessem contemplar tranqüilamente a beleza do pátio, além das portas das salas de aula e armários com cadeado embutidos na parede).

Padre Myouga explicou que um deles era meu e que ele trazia consigo o segredo para abri-lo. Perguntou então se eu queria guardar meu casaco.

Padre Myouga me informou o numero do meu armário e deixou que eu mesma encontrasse, percorrendo pelos corredores fui olhando... 268, 269, 270. Era o meu. De repente, eu parei.

Em frente ao meu armário 270 havia um fantasma.

E não era o Inuyasha. Era uma garota, vestida de forma como uma patricinha, tinha cabelo loiro comprido visivelmente pintado. E tinha no rosto uma expressão nada agradável.

-Que está olhando?-perguntou-me, para em seguida dirigir-se a alguém atrás de mim:- É isto que eles estão trazendo para o meu lugar?

Tenho que reconhecer que ao ouvir isto eu surtei. Mais que depressa dei meia-volta e, quando vi, estava embasbacada diante do padre Myouga, que apertava seus olhos para mim com curiosidade.

-Ah-Disse ele, ao ver minha expressão.-Era o que eu pensava

-O Senhor consegue vê-la?-Balbuciei

-Sim. Quando sua mãe me falou de você e dos seus... Problemas no colégio desconfiei que você podia ser uma das nossas, Kagome. Mas não tinha como ter certeza.

Eu mal conseguia ouvi-lo ainda estava processando a idéia de que existia outro mediador, além de mim.

-Então é por isso que não há espíritos por aqui!

-Bom, fiz o trabalho que Deus me confiou por me dar esse dom.

Eu fiz cara de espanto.

-Dom? Isso que o senhor chama de dom só serve para criar problemas.

-Desculpem-me. -interrompeu o fantasma sarcástico.-Será que se importavam de me dizer o que está acontecendo? Quem é essa perua? É ela que vai tomar o meu lugar?

-Ei! Veja como fala!-retruquei, fulminando-a com os olhos.-Você está na frente de um padre!...

Ela sorriu com escárnio para mim:

-É mesmo, é? E eu não sei que ele é um padre? Ele passou a semana toda tentando se livrar de mim.

Eu olhei para o padre Myouga com ar de surpresa, ele disse embaraçado:

-Bem, é que a Ayumi estás sendo um tanto obstinada...

-Se está pensando,-Interfiriu Ayumi.-Que eu vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados deixando que você entregue o meu armário a essa perua...

-Se me chamar de perua mais uma vez, coisinha, vai passar o resto da eternidade dentro deste seu armário!-avisei

Ayumi me olhou sem a mais leve sombra de medo.

-P-E-R-U-A!-Gritou ela.

Sem pensar duas vezes eu a acertei tão rápido que ela nem viu meu punho chegando. Foi um murro tão forte que ela saiu rolando pelos corredores armários enfileirados, fazendo mossa nas portas. Foi cair de cara lá adiante no piso das pedras, mas um segundo depois já estava de pé novamente. Eu esperava que ela revidasse, mas em vez disso Ayumi deu um gemido e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

Claro que ela voltaria eu apenas a tinha assustado. Mas provavelmente quando voltasse a vê-la ela teria de adotar uma atitude ligeiramente diferente.

-Então, padre, o que estava mesmo dizendo?-perguntei

Ainda com os olhos no ponto em que Ayumi estivera antes, padre Myouga observou, algo secamente para um padre:

-Estão ensinando técnicas de mediação bem interessantes hoje em dia...

-Ora-respondi.-, ninguém pode me xingar assim e ficar por isso mesmo. Não ligo nem um pouco para o quanto pode ter sofrido na vida anterior.

-Acho que precisamos conversar sobre certas coisas-disse padre Myouga, pensativo.

Com o barulho causado pelo impacto dos armários de metal com o corpo de Ayumi chegou um homem de cabelo cinza longo, que era muito bonito, do que estou falando ele era perfeito!

-Está tudo bem, Dom?

-Tudo bem, Sesshoumaru. Tudo certo. E veja o que trouxe para você.-colocando a mão no meu ombro.-Sua nova aluna, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, seu professor, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Então estendi a mão em que acabara de esmurrar Ayumi.

-Como vai, Sesshoumaru-sama?

-Vou bem, srta. Higurashi, muito bem.

-Que bom que irá ficar conosco!-disse ele.-Obrigado por acompanhá-la Dom.

-Não há de que, tivemos um certo problema com o armário dela, o senhor provavelmente ouviu. Vou pedir para que o zelador de uma olhada. Depois, Kagome, espero-a de volta ao meu gabinete as 15:00 horas.

-Não vai ser possível, padre. Minha carona sai as 15:00.

Padre Myouga fechou a cara para mim:

-Neste caso, Vou mandar um passe para você. Por volta das 14:00 horas.

-Ok.-respondi, dando até-loguinho com os dedos para ele.-Tchau!

Quando me virei todos estavam me olhando, acho que era o jeito de eu me vestir, pois todos se vestiam com roupas claras, e eu era a única da minha sala de preto.

O professor Sesshoumaru me apresentou á turma e me convidou a explicar-lhes de onde vinha. Foi o que eu fiz, e todo mundo ficou me olhando com cara de tacho. Comecei a sentir um suorzinho escorrendo pela nuca. Tenho de reconhecer que às vezes prefiro a companhia dos mortos. Gente de 16 anos pode ser mesmo assustadora.

Depois de me apresentar aos meus colegas, ele me mandou sentar, havia dois lugares vagos, um ao lado de uma patricinha incorrigível e o outro atrás de uma garota que era lindíssima. Esbanjava sensualidade e era perfeita de corpo assim como de rosto.

Não me sentei atrás daquela patricinha por dois simples motivos, o primeiro que ela era uma patricinha simples não? E a outro fator era que atrás garota lindíssima, havia uma janela onde eu poderia ficar olhando durante a aula toda.

Assim que eu me sentei, claro, uma outra garota deu um risinho e sussurrou baixinho:

-Caramba, foi sentar logo perto da puta!...

Eu a olhei era uma garota clubber, daquelas q se vestem toda colorida, caramba será que aqui no Japão não tem uma garota normal?

-Desculpe, você sofre de Tourette?

O professor voltara-se para escrever alguma coisa no quadro, mas se deteve ao ouvir minha voz. Todos se voltaram em minha direção, inclusive a garota que havia feito o comentário.

-O que?-indagou ela.

-Síndrome de Tourette.-continuei.-É uma doença neurológica que faz as pessoas dizerem coisas que não querem dizer. Você tem isso?

O rosto dela começara a ficar vermelho.

-Não.

-Ah!...Então estava sendo grosseira de propósito...

-Eu não estava chamando você de puta.-explicou ela.

-Sei perfeitamente. Porque você não fala na cara dela ao invés falar pelas costas, hein? Isso é coisa de gente covarde.

Todos começaram a fazer comentários e não adiantou nada o professor pedir silencio ninguém o escutava, então quando se cansou o professor deu um murro na mesa e disse que tínhamos tanta coisa a dizer que poderíamos fazer uma redação sobre a batalha de Bladensburgo na guerra de 1812, na mesa dele amanhã bem cedinho.

Puxa vida. Ainda bem que eu não estava na escola para fazer amigos.

Depois da aula a "garota linda" com os olhos brilhando de raiva, me perguntou:

-Por acaso espera que eu te agradeça pelo o que disse a Kikyou?

-Por mim você não tem que agradecer coisa nenhuma.-respondi, levantando-me.

Ela também se levantou:

-Mas foi por isso que você fez aquilo, não foi? Defendendo a esquisita... Por acaso você teve pena de mim?

-Eu fiz aquilo por que essa tal de Kikyou é uma garota covarde, e provavelmente falsa!-disse eu.

Dava para perceber que ela quis rir, mas toda orgulhosa disse:

-Eu posso me defender sozinha, made in brazil.

Eu dei os ombros.

-Por mim tudo bem, Japa.

Desta vez ela não conseguiu se segurar, deu uma gostosa risada e disse:

-Sango.

-Hã?-indaguei

-Meu nome é Sango.-Completou, estendendo a mão com as unhas pintadas de vermelho.

-Posso saber porque ela te chamou de puta?

-Humm... Não me acho não, mas as garotas daqui tem inveja de mim. Sou inteligente e os garotos têm sonhos eróticos comigo, vou fazer o que?- Aquela resposta dela foi tudo, senti de cara que agente ia se dar muito bem.

Estava na hora do intervalo e Sango já havia me apresentado a umas vinte pessoas, e quase todas vieram trotando atrás de mim a caminho da aula seguinte, querendo saber como era morar nos Brasil.

Sango parecia ser a líder daquele grupinho. Editora do jornal do colégio, o noticias de thomoeda, ao qual se referia mais como "mais uma revista de fofoca do que um jornal de verdade", ela dissera a verdade quando me informou que não precisava de ajuda para ir a luta, munição era o que não faltava.

Conversamos bastante durante o almoço, já havíamos nos tornado amigas, infelizmente o soneca e mestre também tinham o mesmo horário de almoço que almoço que a gente. Mestre vivia entre os "CDFs" e o soneca foi o que mais me interessou não porque ele estivesse acordado, claro ai já seria um milagre, mas sim o menino que estava ao seu lado, era simplesmente o garoto mais bonito dos últimos tempos que já havia visto mas só ficava olhando para a frente com uma cara de tristeza de dar pena em qualquer um.

Perguntei a Sango se sabia o porque de tanta tristeza, ela respondeu:

-Ah, é o Kouga. Está triste porque a namorada dele morreu nas férias.

-É mesmo?-fiz eu.-Mas como ela morreu?

-Meteu uma bala na cabeça.-interferiu Miroku, ele estava passando e resolveu se intrometer na conversa.-Esfacelou a parte traseira do crânio.

Uma das garotas que estava almoçando com a gente falou:

-Nossa Miroku, como pode ser tão frio!

Miroku deu os ombros:

-E daí? Eu não gostava mesmo dela quando estava viva. Não vou dizer que gosto dela só porque ela morreu. Estão dizendo que todos nós vamos ter que percorrer a Via Fushigi na quarta-feira por causa dela.

-Exatamente.-retrucou Sango.-Temos que rezar por sua alma dela por que ela se matou e agora irá arder no inferno por toda a eternidade.

Miroku pareceu meio pensativo:

-É mesmo? Pensei que os suicidas iam para o purgatório.

-Nada disso, seu burro! Matar-se é o pior dos pecados, porque você acha que o padre Myouga não quer enterra-la em solo sagrado ou até mesmo a deixar ser homenageada?

Curiosa com o caso, perguntei:

-E porque será que ela se matou?

Miroku fez um ar de tédio.

-Por causa do Kouga, claro. Ele acabou com ela.

Uma menina que estava entre a roda, disse:

-Eu ouvi disser que ele acabou no shopping dá pra acreditar?

Uma outra disse:

-Isso mesmo, na época do natal. Eles estavam fazendo compras juntos e ela mostrou um anel de diamante na vitrine, e disse: "Quero este.". E ai aposto que ele entrou em pânico, sabe como é, era um anel de noivado e rompeu com ela ali mesmo.

-E só por causa disso ela se matou?-perguntei

-Não imediatamente.-explicou Sango.-Ela insistiu, passou a ligar para ele de dez em dez minutos, ai sua mãe pediu para ela parar, então passou a lhe mandar cartas e como ele não lhe respondia, ela pegou a arma do seu pai, foi até a casa de Kouga de carro e tocou a campainha.

Miroku então continuou:

-Isso mesmo. A família de Kouga estava dando uma festa de ano novo, de modo que estava todo mundo em casa. Abriram a porta e lá estava ela ensandecida, apontando a arma na cabeça. Ela disse que se não a deixassem falar com Kouga ela puxaria o gatilho.

Mas Kouga não estava lá, tinha viajado. Então ela se matou, e as luzes de natal da casa ficaram cheia de miolos e outras coisas...

Todos, menos eu, fizeram um gemido ao ouvir aqueles detalhes. Eu estava ocupada demais pensando em outras coisas.

-A cadeira vazia na sala de aula... Aquela do lado da...Como se chama mesmo? Da Kikyou. Era onde sentava a menina que morreu certo?

Sango fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Exatamente. Por isso é que achamos tão esquisito quando você simplesmente passou por ela. Era como se você soubesse onde a Ayumi se sentava. Todo mundo pensou que você fosse médium ou coisa assim...

Eu nem me dei o trabalho de dizer que o motivo pelo qual não tinha sentado na cadeira de Ayumi não tem nada a ver pelo fato de eu ser médium ou não. Estava pensando: Valeu, mãe, por não me ter dito o por que de repente apareceu uma vaga para mim.

Fiquei olhando para o Kouga, meu Deus como era lindo com seus olhos azuis e cabelos negros.

Ele não tem a menor idéia de quão sua vida ia ficar horrível agora, não mesmo.

Espere só, tenho certeza ela irá se vingar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

may33

olá! fico muito grata por estar acompanhando novamente, devo avisar de anti-mão que mudanças drasticas mesmo só vaum acontecer no "A chave para o passado", mas na primeira saga ainda tem algumas como a kagome brasileira, a sango mais saidinha e etc... Obrigada! \o/

mila himura

Oiee XD... putz, eu só li até o 2. faltou grana pra comprar o 3, mas assim que tiver eu vou comprar!

mas olha só, você vai ter uma supresa pode ter certeza, eu mudei muita coisa e quando chegar lá no capítulo 8 eu acho, a história vai tomar um rumo abstante diferente do livro, espero que acompanhe e goste. obrigada!

nanda-chan

olá xará XD meu nome original também é fernanda, Stella é pseudonimo! legal, e foi por exatamente imaginar a mesma coisa que eu resolvi escrever a fic. a dic vai tomar um rumo bem diferente do livro! espero que goste. obrigada!

sakura-chan

oie. que bom que achou a idéia legal, espero que acompanhe, para saber mais dealhes sobre as modificações dah uma lidinha nas notas que eu sempre coloco depois do capítulo, ok? Thanks a lot! \o/

ashley-sesshoumaru

nussa, fico realmente muito contente por estar gostando! espero que acompanhe, estará deixando uma escritora muito feliz! XD Thanks! D

paty-love inuyasha 4ever

Konnichi wa! D nossa, quantas perguntas! XD hummm... a resposta p/ todas é leia e você descobrirá! XD

Ah, conheci sua prima! bem legal ela. Kissus e Ja ne!

kagome-web

konnichi wa, k-chan! bom, espero que goste dessa nova versão e que acompanhe, estou muito feliz pelo voto de confiança que vocês que já leram estão me dando! Para mais detalher sobre a mudança dah uma lidinha nas minhas notas no final de cada capítulo, ok? Thanks a lot!

Pascoa e Nocturna agente se fala no msn! ;D Kisses! love you, guys!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Olá!

Uau! 7 reviews no primeiro capítulo! emocionada

Queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo de novo, e as reviews que foram recebidas com muita felicidade, podem ter certeza! D

Queria avisar também que, na primeira fase, há algumas mudanças, singelas porém surpreendentes e legais, como por exemplo a história de amor entre Sango e Miroku vai mudar! Vai ficar bem melhor, podem ter certeza, a passada foi muito humm... melada demais XD ... vai ser mais adulta essa fic afinal eles tem 16 anos!... Idade em que se acorda para vida!

E também, a segunda fase "A Chave para o passado" vai mudar também algumas coisas que ficaram muito ridículas como capítulos tapa-buracos idiotas e sub-histórias sem nexo e criatividade (sou muito rígida comigo mesma. O.0).

E também aí está a novidade, a terceira fase de Mediadora!

Continuem acompanhando e reviews please!

OBS: Caso não saibam colocar reviews e só clicar no botão "Go" no final da página e escrever.

Obrigado a todos! D


End file.
